wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Omor the Unscarred
General information Omor the Unscarred is the second or third boss encounter of the Hellfire Ramparts wing of the Hellfire Citadel instance in Hellfire Peninsula. You can elect whether you wish to fight him before or after Vazruden and Nazan. It has been said previously that Omor is a wrathguard, a new type of demon unique to Outland and the The Burning Crusade. However, since Wrath Guards look like this it is safe to say Omor is another breed of demon altogether. He actually looks like a mutated and discolored version of the Doomguard as they appear in World of WarCraft. Fight Info He has two guards at the entrance to his room, they can be pulled separately from him. Omor himself is a pretty straight forward fight. During the fight he'll spawn felhounds that usually go straight for healers but die very easily. Felhounds have less than 2k hp. When he has less than 20% hp he starts reflecting all spells every once in a while. Watch out, as a Presence of Mind-Combustion-Pyroblast combo REFLECTED can hurt quite a lot ;) He can also knock you up in the air, then juggle you with Shadow Whip. Strategy Omor is mostly a tank-and-spank fight, with a few variations. Before you begin, clear the two guards in front of him separately (they are not linked to Omor and can be pulled without chaining the boss), then when the party is ready have your tank go in and build some aggro. He has three abilities to watch out for during the fight. First, Omor will put a curse debuff on a random target that has no effect on the cursed character but does AOE damage around them, 345-435 shadow damage periodically. This curse can be removed, and should be removed by anyone who can do so. If you do not have a curse remover, pay attention and the cursed person can move away from the group and let the curse wear off. If you're new to the fight and don't have a decurser, have your ranged DPS and healers stand around him in a semicircle and at a distance from each other, and have melee dps back off when they or the tank are cursed. Additionally, the room where you fight Omor is circular. If you have ranged DPS, characters can stay at range from Omor and away from one another by making corners (2 in front and 2 in back) with the tank on him. This will avoid the affects of being cursed but may require an off healer for the two in the back. During the fight, Omor also will summon Fel Hounds, yelling out an incantation 'A'Kreesh!' right before they're spawned. Note: It is unknown if this is done by another countdown, so watch his feet. These nonelites have low health but will need to be taken out before they heal Omar, which could doom the raid as his HP is considerable and will tax the healer's mana already. Have a hunter or nuker take them out quickly and they won't be an issue. Alternatively, they can be feared so a Warlock or Priest can chain fear any rouge Fel Hounds that can't be burned down. Finally, Omor has the ability to pick someone up and toss them around in the air with a Shadow Whip. The character will be lifted into the air and attacked, possibly stunning them; once the person is let go, they fall and take damage.(When i did it i was taken back to Omor while in the air. While u are in the air he will use shadow bolt on the person with the second highest agro) While in the air you can control the direction you go and if you do it right, you will be able to land right back on him and pick him back up. He seems to only use the Shadow Whip on those in melee range. He also seems to only use his Shadow Whip on a target that he is not focused on, i.e. other melee dps, so if the main tank holds agro, he should never get sent into the air. Additionally, should this attack knock you over the edge, you will be kicked out of the instance and spawn behind Hellfire Citadel. Strategy (Heroic) The strategy for Heroic difficulty is very similar to the one for Normal difficulty. Omor puts a periodic AoE damage debuff on random people much like in Normal difficulty, but it is not removable and it does about 4000-5000 Shadow damage a tick, meaning death for anyone hit by more than 1 tick. The Fel Hounds he summons have much more HP than in Normal, around 12000. They also cast a Mana Burn that burns 3000 mana and does 1500 Shadow damage. The Mana Burn has a 40 yard range and is cast on whoever has aggro. If the person who has aggro does not use mana (rogue, warrior, bear form/cat form druid) then they will cast it on a nearby mana user. The Fel Hound's melee attack hits for 1300 before mitigation. His melee attacks hit hard and he casts Shadowbolt at whoever has aggro. His Shadow Whip ability is unchanged from Normal difficulty. There are 2 approaches to this: Slow and Steady by killing the Fel Hounds as they spawn, or simply burning him down as fast as possible. Both are rather self-explanatory. Quests * * Loot (Normal Difficulty) Loot (Heroic Difficulty) External Links *Thottbot/beta (Normal) *Thottbot/beta (Heroic) *Wowhead (Normal) *AmpWoW Strategy - Video *Photobucket (an image) Category:Doomguards Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Hellfire Citadel